


Old Iron Fest

by FerrousKyra



Series: Princess Pet Name AU [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Sensory Overload, autistic Ty Lee, screw it I'm doubling down on metalhead Azula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: Edit: I put the notes in the summary. & forgot the summary.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Azula." Zuko said. "Say it, or I won't leave you alone all day.""Fine." she grits. "I promise that I will not go into any mosh pit."-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Let's get closer!" Ty Lee exclaims, already bolting toward the stage.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Princess Pet Name AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Old Iron Fest

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr where someone said that the scene where Ty Lee knocks out those guys in the beach episode could be interpreted as sensory overload so Ty Lee's autistic in this. (Also, in all my works cuz I've never stated otherwise.)

One of the few things that Zuko & Azula agree on is their taste in music. Or, close enough at least. So, they've made a habit of going to concerts & festivals together.

Which was great for a while. But, when Zuko & Mai became close friends after their latest breakup, _they_ had started going together.

Zuko then proceeded to invite the both of them to an event, having seemingly forgotten their falling-out.

Azula has since made a point to abandon them as soon as the car stops.

.oOo.

In an interesting turn of events however, Ty Lee has recently taken a liking to Azula's heavy music.

It surprised her at first; Ty Lee had never been fond of too much noise. In fact, Azula had started to keep her music at a much lower volume when she was over. But once the girl said that it was effective at drowning everything else out, Azula had guided her through a deep-dive.

She never dreamed that Ty Lee would want to accompany her to a concert, let alone a festival. But she did just that upon catching wind of Old Iron Fest. Her new favorite band is headlining.

.oOo.

"Azula." Zuko said. "Say it, or I won't leave you alone all day."

She rolls her eyes. "Really, Zuzu? We've been doing this for years. Why do you still insist on this? I'm not a child."

Mai sighs "Just do it, so we can get out of each other's hair."

"Fine." she grits. "I promise that I will not go into any mosh pit." when her therapist found out she'd be attending heavy metal concerts, she was advised against it. Zuko still seems not to trust her. "Happy?"

"Yes, actually." He responds as he & Mai go towards the stages featuring emo bands. It had been a long car ride.

"Are you alright, Ty Lee?" Her dark outfit consisting of a band tee (borrowed from Azula), distressed black skinny jeans, & black lipstick & eye shadow is offset by her bright pink ear protection.

"Yeah, just..." She fidgets in place "I need something to focus on."

Azula offers her hand. Ty Lee gladly takes it as they play a game with one another's fingers.

Azula points to one of the small stages littering the area. "These guys are at a lot of these festivals. They're pretty alright, if unrefined. Would you like to go see."

"Yes please!"

.oOo.

"Let's get closer!" Ty Lee exclaims, already bolting toward the stage.

"Lee, No!" They were at the main stage now, & the opening act hadn't yet started playing, but their soundcheck playlist had already stopped.

It's too late. Ty Lee is thoroughly in the mosh pit.

"Ty Lee!" Azula shouts, barreling her way through the crowd. "Ty Lee!"

Azula had expected her to be cautious. To stick to her side while the band started up. Maybe she assumed the main stage would only be as laud as the smaller ones.

Or maybe she was just happy that she wasn't the only one bouncing on their feet in excitement.

Regardless, she was lost in the sea of bodies when the curtains raise. Azula has seen this band before; they always play a song or two immediately, then do the hyping.

Azula sees a flash of pink. She strongarms her way through a litany of rambunctious teens & drunk dudebros with a fervor.

By the time she reaches Ty Lee, she's already started curling in on herself.

The last thing she wants is for Ty Lee to start lashing out. Kids are at this event; she's seen plenty of bands stop mid-act to personally scold fans who throw a punch before they're escorted away by security.

"Ty Lee!!" Under normal circumstances, Azula would try her best not to touch her, to ease her back to reality with words. She doubts that'll work right now.

Ty Lee finds herself suddenly wrapped in a familiar embrace. It's jarring, but not more so than everything else.

The next thing she knows, Ty Lee is by the fence opposite the outhouses, struggling to hear Azula's soft words.

She burrows into Azula's shirt & clings onto her tightly.

"It's alright." Azula soothes once she notices the other woman's presence of mind. "You're alright, darling."

Ty Lee just sniffs in response, burying her head deeper into the fabric.

"Do we need to leave?" Azula gently prods.

After a pause, she nods in affirmation.

"Alright. Let's get you to the car, then we'll call Zuko & work out the best way to get you home."

It takes a little longer to coax her out of the embrace.

.oOo.

Ty Lee deems cuddling a top priority for the moment, so Azula takes the call in the car.

"Hey, Dumb-dumb. We're leaving. Are we taking the car, or will you be joining us shortly?"

Before the conversation ends, Ty Lee interrupts. "Actually, 'Zula, I'm feeling a lot better. I can wait until they're done.

"I'll call you back. Don't make any decisions until then." She locks her phone, then looks at Ty Lee. "Are you sure?"

After a bit of convincing, she relents & calls Zuko again, saying that they aren't leaving yet.

By the next act, Ty Lee has taken her ear protection out.

Before the main act starts, she wants to go back in. It takes a lot more coaxing, but Azula eventually agrees to return to the main stage.

They stay near the back, but they have fun.

By the time they return to Mai & Zuko, the girls are surprised to learn that they left before the encore.


End file.
